Way Of The World
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: I don't know how I got so lucky, I think to myself as I gaze down at the beautiful boy that lay next to me. My life was a mess before I met him and now he's the glue that holds me together. He's the rainbow that I see after the storm. He's my everything.


_**Chapter One**_

**Author: GoinnGaGa**

**Summary: I don't know how I got so lucky**_**, **_**I think to myself as I gaze down at the beautiful boy that lay next to me. My life was a mess before I met him and now he's the glue that holds me together. He's the rainbow that I see after the storm. He's my everything.**

**

* * *

**

**Way Of The World**

_I don't know how I got so lucky, _I think to myself as I gaze down at the beautiful boy that lay in bed next to me. I had my head propped up on my hand, which is supported by my elbow on the bed, and had my other hand holding his tiny waist. He was curled up against my body and his face looked angelic while he slept. So peaceful and innocent.

My life was a mess before I met him. And I remember everything that led me to him perfectly.

I remember thinking…

_**Six Years Ago...**_

I'm crazy.

That's really the only thing that's running through my head right now as I hold my dog by his leash and wait for him to finish going to the bathroom. It wasn't really my dog, it was my sister's but she moved away for college last year and so I claimed him as mine. He wasn't exactly the manliest dog out there, but I loved the little Yorkshire Terrier regardless. But back to why I'm crazy.

I saw him running here two days ago, and I've been coming to the park every day at the same time in hopes that I'll see him again. Here I am on day three, and I've yet to see him.

Pup, which is my dog's name, lets out his high pitched bark to get my attention. I began moving away from the pee-stained piece of cement and continue to follow the trail. Sighing to myself as Pup continued to walk happily, stopping every once in awhile to sniff certain things or to bark at other dogs.

I look up to the partly cloudy blue sky and let the soft early March breeze wash over my face. I wore some khaki shorts and a nice blue shirt today in an attempt to like nice just in case today would be the day that I run into him again.

Seeing a few people running for exercise around the track or along the cement paths that wound around the park reminded me that I needed to head over to the gym later today to get in a workout before the match tomorrow.

I'm eighteen, a senior, and I'm on the wrestling team of my slightly-suburban high school. I was openly bisexual and known for my many hook-ups. I wasn't one to be tied down by someone else because I had goals and ambitions for my life that didn't really include a high school sweetheart.

Pup's high pitched barks rang in my ears again as well as an insistent tugging at his leash. I bring my gaze back to his small form and saw that his tail was wagging like crazy as he tried to pull me forward. I looked ahead and saw him running towards us and, as cheesy as this may sound, it was kinda like everything went into slow motion. His body was covered by his jogging sweats and a sweatshirt, but as he slowed down I looked up to his face and saw that same peaceful face smiling down at Pup. He came to a complete stop and dropped to his knees, which I found irresistibly erotic and had my imagination kicking into over drive.

"I remember you! Hi! Aw, you're so cute!" He spoke in a soft baby voice as he let Pup lick his hand and pet him with the other, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I hope you don't mind! I just kinda…came up and started petting your dog."

"Oh I don't mind at all. He seems to really like you." I smiled, silently adding that he wasn't the only one that liked him.

"Aw, you're a good boy! You're a good boy!" He smiled as he ruffled the fur on Pup's neck. "What's his name?"

"Pup." I answered with a smile.

"Wow, I never would've expected something so simple." He laughed as he stood up to his full height, which was short; which is something that I liked a lot. "I'm Seth Clearwater. I just moved here from New York."

"I'm Sam, Sam Uley. It's nice to meet you; and welcome to Seattle, Washington." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, but you're the first person I've met since I got here a few days ago." He said with a shrug, "I remember seeing you when I went running on my first day here."

"Yeah, well school got out early and this little guy was practically begging to be taken for a walk." I saw, gesturing down to the small brown and black dog that was looking up at us patiently.

Then his phone rang and he pulled it out of the pocket of his sweatshirt and looked down at the screen but didn't answer it, "That's my mom. I should probably be heading back home soon. Hey, maybe I'll see you around town." He said as he gave Pup's head one last pat, "See ya."

And then he was gone.

The next day, Monday, rolled around in no time at all which meant that I was back in school for another week before I get another two day break. If I have to listen to my American lit teacher go on and on about this boring ass book for another minute, I'm gonna go fucking crazy.

And then there was a soft knock on the door which brought a cease to the never ending lecture. Everyone in the class let out a breath of relief and turned to talk to their friends. I was talking to Jared, a fellow wrestler, when I saw who had knocked on the door.

Seth stood next to the slightly elderly-looking teacher as he examined his schedule. There was a small group of three girls sitting in front of Jared and myself, and they were whispering loud enough for me to hear without really trying.

"Yeah, I heard that he's from New York and that he got kicked out of a private all boys school because a security guard caught him getting fucked by some other guy." One whispered.

"Oh my God, he's gay? Ugh! This sucks, all the good ones are either gay or unavailable." Another huffed with frustration.

Huh, so he's gay? That means that my gut instinct was right when it told me to try and make something happen. My gut feelings were always right when it led me to somebody.

Looking around, trying to find the empty desks in the classroom; and all of them were far from me. Shit. I looked to the right of me and saw Jared, can't kick him out of his seat. Looking to my left, I saw some scrawny kid sitting there and decided that he needed to move.

"Hey, you." I said and he turned with a questioning look, "Get up and move. Now." I growled out in an intimidating way.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because you don't want to have a problem with me. Now get up and move somewhere else."

He didn't say anything more, but simply gathered his things and got up to switch to a new seat. That was easy enough.

"Take a seat wherever there's an available one." The teacher told him, and I chose this time to throw my hand up and wave to Seth.

He smiled brightly as he came and sat next to me, "Hey! I had no idea that you came here!" He sounded excited, probably because he knew somebody at this school.

We had a good conversation throughout the rest of class, and towards the end of lunch I decided to get right down to business.

"Hey Seth, I was wondering if I'd be able to take you out sometime." Being straight forwards and aggressive was my thing and it hasn't failed me once.

He was sitting with me and the other wrestling guys and like two girlfriends. Jared, who sat on the other side of me like always, snickered and mumbled, "Looks like he's found his new victim." A few guys chuckled, but I focused on Seth's shocked reaction.

"H-How did you know that I was-"

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just answer the question." I said with a cocky smirk.

"Okay then." He put a small smile on his lips, "No. Why should I go out with you Sam Uley?"

I chuckled at his playfulness. I liked that. "C'mon, I'm on the wrestling team, I'm popular, I'll pay for everything. Just, go out with me." He simply shrugged nonchalantly before picking his tray up and walking away from the table. I couldn't believe this shit. I looked around to see that a few of my friends were trying to control their laughter. I quickly jumped up and followed him as he made his way to the trash cans, "How about this, I'm on the wrestling team and there's a match today after school and if I win, you go out with me."

"Hmm, and if you lose?" He asked with the same smile as he dumped the trash from his tray into the bin and placed it on top of it.

"Then…I don't know. You don't have to go out with me?" I suggested as I leaned back against the wall next to the trash bin, shoving my hands into my pockets.

His smile grew a bit wider, "Alright then, I guess I'll see you after school."

_**Present Day…**_

Needless to say, I won that match and I got my date. It went great, but there was something…different about this date. Something that made it stand out from all of the other dates I had. And by the third date I realized that it was because, unlike my previous conquests, I actually had _feelings_ for Seth. We were constantly together. At first break, lunch, after school (when I didn't have practice), he was there for me when I had my matches, just all the time. By the time that we hit the two (nearly three) month mark, I wanted to spend the night with him. I was determined to be there to hold him while he drifted into a happy sleep. Although in my imagination, we would be doing more than just sleep, I was waiting for him to tell me that he was ready for that.

I remember calling him…

_**Six Years Ago…**_

I had just finished with a late workout at the gym and decided that I wanted to see my baby boy. I sat on a bench in the locker room in front of my open locker with a towel wrapped around my waist. I grabbed my jeans and dug in the pockets until I found my cell phone.

I hit call twice so that it would just call the last person that I had called, which was Seth.

I waited patiently as my knee bounced. He picked up after the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, what're you doing?"

"Nothing really, just studying for my Calculus test tomorrow. What about you Sammy?" That was his nickname for me, and I loved it. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just finished up here at the gym and I wanted to hear your voice so I called you." I say with a smile. "And uh, I wanted to see if I could see you tonight."

"Sammy, it's already like nine, almost ten, at night. You know that my dad won't let me go out right now. Especially since it's a Sunday!" He added with a sigh.

His dad was an ass, to say the least. He was very strict on Seth and didn't even know that I was dating him. When I asked what had happened to make them move from New York to Seattle, he told me that his dad thought that the city was making him gay. Ignorant asshole.

"Baby, you don't have to leave the house. I'll come to you." I said with a chuckle, but I got quiet as dead silence filled the other line. "Baby?"

"Sammy, you know that you can't do that. If my dad finds out that I'm with a guy here then he'll probably ship me off to live with my grandma in Brooklyn! We wouldn't be able to be together anymore…"

"I know baby, but I was thinking about just getting in through your window." I had been going through this plan ever since I got to the gym two hours ago. There was a ladder that was connected to the back of the house and was used to get up to the roof for cleaning and what-not. However, the ladder went up right next to Seth's window. All I had to do was climb up and step in. "And besides, it's almost our three month anniversary today."

"Aw Sammy, you remembered!" He cooed from his end of the line and I knew that his objection faltering. There was a short pause before he finally said, "As long as you promise to be quiet, I'd love to have you over."

"Alright baby, I'll see you in like twenty minutes. But hey, do you want me to go get something for you to snack on or something?"

"I think you know what I like. See you soon Sammy." Then he hung up.

I smiled as I put my phone down on the little shelf in the locker. Getting dressed quickly and grabbing my dirty gym clothes, then throwing them in the small gym bag that I used to carry my shower stuff in, I left to head over to a super market to pick up the thing that I knew Seth wanted; candy. I grabbed a bag of sour patch kids, a few blow pops, some red vines, and a few things of starbursts and skittles. I avoided picking up any chocolate because I knew that Seth hated it. After paying for everything I quickly jogged out to my Nissan Sentra and brought the engine to life. Driving to Seth's block, but parking a few houses away from his, I killed the engine. I undid my seatbelt and began to dig in the back seat for my plain black backpack. After emptying the contents onto the passenger seat I stuffed the grocery bag in it and then reached onto the floor of the passenger side to pick up my gift to him. After putting that in the bag too, I threw it on my back and quickly got out of the car. Jogging over to his house, I quietly moved over to the short white fence that blocked off the backyard and hopped over it with ease. Silently, I crept over to where the ladder was, being careful to avoid any windows or the back door. I began climbing slowly, and as soon as I got next to his window I reached a foot inside, and then the other.

"Sammy!" He whispered happily as he attacked me with a hug.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him too, "I got your candy." I tell him as he sits me on the bed.

"I knew that you'd know what to get me." He chuckled as he moved his book to the floor.

I looked around his room and found that it was simple. There was a six drawer dresser pressed back against the wall next to the window. A desk was placed in a corner of the room, and then there was a small space before you reached the foot of his small full sized bed which took up the rest of the wall and a corner. There was a nightstand next to the head of the bed. Then there was the door which was straight across from the head of the bed. Next to that was another, four drawer dresser, which a TV, DVD player, and Direct TV box sat. Then there was the double mirror closet. And that was it. No posters and no pictures.

We spent another two hours just talking while he continued to make notes from his various classes. June was coming up in a week so that meant that finals were only a few weeks away. And after that, we would graduate.

"Hey baby, how long are you gonna study?" I asked after a small moment of silence.

"I don't know, but I only have a few pages left so it shouldn't be long." He told me with a smile.

"Well, c'mere for a minute. I really want to give you something." I said as I got up from my spot on the floor next to him and sat down on the bed, picking up my backpack and opening it just as he sat next to me. "You know how I had my last match the other day, and now wrestling is over."

"Yeah, you got our team the championship. I'm so happy for you." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Well, coach decided to make me MVP for the season. So I got this…" I mumble as I pull out the wooden plaque that had the gold plate on it that had my name, and other shit engraved into it.

"Oh Sammy, congratulations!" He smiled as he rests his hands on my thigh.

"I want you to have it." I hand him the plaque, "Happy anniversary baby."

"Oh wow…I…Sammy, I can't-"

"Yes you can. My dad already has the trophy I won. And when I told him that I wanted to give you the plaque, he thought it was a great idea. Ya know…I was kinda thinking that I should bring you over to my house so that you can meet him." I say with a kiss to his temple as he takes the plaque and hugs it to his chest.

"Sammy…I…I feel awful."

His words shocked me. I didn't understand why he would have a reason to feel awful. I just told him that I want him to meet my dad! "Baby, what're you talking about?"

"Because…I…you…I can meet your dad. He knows you're gay, he accepts it, and he still loves you. But…you'll never be able to meet my family because my dad hates me. It's not fair for you." He mumbled out.

"Baby…stop. I don't care about your parents. As long as I'm with you…who cares? Seth…I love you. And I know that you might think that it's too early to say it…but that's how I feel. I love you."

_**Present Day…**_

I continued to visit him practically every night, like when I didn't have to work. We were happy together, but Seth still hadn't said that he loved me. It was okay though, because I knew that he was happy and that he was feeling the same thing that I was feeling; even if he didn't say it.

A groan pulls me out of my thoughts. I look to see my love shiver slightly and he curls up closer to my body in search of warmth. I slowly get up out of the bed, trying not to awaken him, and go out of our room and quickly to the hallway closet where we keep our extra blankets. As I walk back into the room, I barely realize just how cold the air is in our little two bedroom apartment. I quickly fixed the new blanket on-top of the comforter and sheet that were already on him before climbing back into bed and wrapping him up in my arms.

As I close my eyes and listen to his soft and even breathing, my mind wanders back to one night in the first week of June when Seth had called me in such a panic…

_**Six Years Ago…**_

"Sammy?" It came through the line as a broken whisper.

I was lying on my back on my bed, just watching TV in my room. It was a Saturday and I hadn't heard from Seth for a few hours. I assumed that he was busy, or had just gotten caught up in studying for another test. When my phone started ringing, and I had seen that it was Seth that was calling me, I got so happy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" It all died as the single word came out of his mouth.

"Sammy…h-he found the plaque that you gave me. A-And Leah had told him that she read my texts and saw everything that we h-had sent e-each other."

"Fuck." I rub my hand over my face as I think about his sister telling him about _everything_ that she had read. Seth and I still hadn't had sex, but we do talk dirty sometimes when we text, and it's mostly just me telling him how I want to take his V-card all sensually and shit. "Are you okay? Where are you right now?"

I heard him take in a shaky breath on his end of the line before he said, "I'm in my room."

I didn't miss the fact that he didn't answer my first question so I asked again, "Baby, are you okay?"

"No Sammy…I don't want to stay here. I'm scared that he's gonna h-hit me again." He sobbed out before fully breaking down.

His sobs filled my ears as I quickly got up and pulled on a shirt and a pair of slip on Vans, since I was already lounging around in my jeans and socks.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me okay?" Once his sobs became soft breaths I went on, "I want you to pack a bag of clothes, one that will last you for at least a week, and throw it out back. Then I want you to write your parents and note saying that you ran away to come live with me, that way they know where you are. Alright? And just try and sneak out of your window and meet me down the street in five minutes."

"Oh-Okay Sammy. I love you." He whispered into the phone as I grabbed my keys from my dresser and walked out of my room.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in a bit." I say before letting him hang up. I jog down the stairs, but stop as I see my dad in the kitchen.

"Where ya headed son?" He asks with a smile, "Off to see Seth again?"

"Uh, yeah dad. You're actually gonna get to meet him tonight." Finally, I added in my head as he looked up from the sandwich he was making to show me an even bigger smile.

"Oh yeah? So I'm _finally _going to meet the boy that has my son running in circles to make him happy huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," I say, feeling slightly awkward for leaving out a few details of their first meeting, but move towards the front door and open it, "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

"Drive safe!" He calls out before I close the door and run to my Sentra and bring it to life and quickly begin driving to Seth's house.

Upon arrival I quickly found him sitting on the curb with a big bag sitting next to him. I parked just a few feet away from him and quickly got out and ran to him. I noticed how his face was a tad swollen and red from what I assumed was his dad's abuse. I practically carried him to the passenger seat and then put his bag in the trunk before beginning the quiet drive back to my house. As I parked my car in front of my house, I finally leaned over to his side of the car and kissed him. It was slow, closed mouthed, and passionate. I pulled away to look at his face and saw that he had seemed to calm down, but still had this sad look in his eyes.

"C'mon baby, my dad's waiting to meet you." I say with a small smile as I get out of the car and go to the trunk to grab his bag. I meet Seth as he gets out of the car and hold his hand after placing the strap of his bag on my shoulder. I lead him to, and through the front door where we find my dad sitting on a couch in the living from watching a basketball game. "Hey dad, I want you to meet someone." I announce as I bring Seth further into the house.

"Well, hello there." My dad smiles widely as he stands from the couch and extends a hand to Seth, "I'm John Uley, Sam's father. It's nice to finally put an image next to the name." He chuckles as Seth shakes his hand with a small smile on his lips, which makes me happy.

"I'm Seth, I'm sorry that it took so long for us to meet." Seth apologizes, but my dad simply waves his hand as if to dismiss the thought all together.

"Nonsense. You've both been busy with your education, so there's nothing to be sorry about." He smiles again as he pats Seth on the shoulder, "Well, it was nice to meet you Seth, but I must be on my way. I'm off to the Atera house to finish watching the game with some friends. There's stuff to eat in the kitchen if you boys get hungry." He called over his shoulder before walking out of the house.

"C'mon baby, I know that you must be tired." I say as I begin leading him up the staircase.

I lay him down in my bed, and set his bag down next to my dresser making a mental note to clear out a drawer for him. Once I was in the bed with him, a make-out session started up. It was just me attempting to "kiss the pain away". I was on-top of him, but was putting all of my weight on my arms, which were pressing against the mattress, instead of smashing him. He surprised me when he slowly slipped his hand into my jeans and gaze my hard cock a soft squeeze. I moaned into his mouth before pulling away to look down at him.

"Sammy…I think I'm ready." He whispers softly, almost inaudibly low; but I still hear him.

"Seth…if you're vulnerable right now so you're not thinking straight." I kiss his lips once more and pull back to look down at him.

"No, I've been wanting this for awhile but I was scared to say it. So please Sammy…?"

I close the gap in-between our lips once more with a gentle kiss, "Okay." I say as I get up on my knees and lift my shirt over my head. His eyes search every inch of my body as I get up and kick off my shoes and socks and begin to unbutton my jeans. "Baby, start taking your clothes off." I tell him softly as I let my jeans drop and step out of them. I'm left in my dark gray boxers, which have a small tenting in the front from my semi-erect cock. He sits up in bed and keeps his eyes on me as he lifts his shirt up revealing his slim upper body. There are small hints of muscles on his arms and stomach. I crawl back to him on my King sized bed, and then kiss him passionately as I let my hand move to undo his own pants. "Lay back baby." I murmur against his lips and he does as I tell him too. I begin to gently ease his pants and underwear down his legs, but he had to lift his hips a bit so that I could get them past his ass.

He lays there on my bed, completely exposed to me and in an instant I'm fully erect. His cock was an average size of about five and a half inches, and it stood fully erect as well. I kissed the hairless patch of skin above his hard cock, and then moved my way up his body until I was kissing his lips. With reluctance, I pulled away from him and got up from the bed again to get to the top drawer of my dresser. I pulled out a condom and a brand new bottle of lube that I had bought just so that I would be prepared for when Seth decided that he was ready. I sit back down on the edge of the bed, and pat the spot next to me to silently tell him to come sit next to me. In one quick push, my boxers are down on the floor and my nine and a half inch cock is exposed to the cold night air. I rip the foil packet of the condom open and pull it out, rolling it onto my dick. It was already lubed up, but I made a mental note to remind myself to add more to it before I start going inside of him.

"C'mere, straddle my lap baby, but stay on your knees."

He does as he's told and straddles me. He's short, but right now I actually have to look up at him a little bit. His cock is gently poking my upper abdomen and his hands are lightly holding onto my shoulders. I open the lube and pour a generous amount onto three fingers before snapping it closed and putting it down next to me. I bring the lubed up fingers to his hole and gently tease it with one finger, causing him to bite his lip and groan a little bit.

"Kiss me." I tell him, and he slowly brings our lips together. As soon as I push my tongue into his mouth I quickly push one finger into his tight hole. He holds the kiss, but whimpers into my mouth. I begin to gently knead his ass with one hand as I continue to work my finger in and out of his hole before slipping in another one. After scissoring him, and continuing to move my digits in and out, I work the third one in. Seth whimpers again, and I begin to re-think this whole thing until I find his prostate and brush up against it. His groan turns from a pain to a pleasure.

"Okay baby," I begin as I pull my fingers out and let go of his ass, "now I'm gonna go inside of you. But we're gonna do this really slow so that it doesn't hurt you as much." I tell him as I begin to rub more lube onto my condom covered cock. "Ready?"

"Y-Yes." He nods with a blush as I hook one arm around his tiny waist and use my other hand to keep my cock steady.

"Now, slowly go down onto my dick…as slow as you want. If it hurts then grip my shoulders, bite my neck, I don't care. Just do whatever makes you comfortable. If it gets to be too much for you then we can stop. It doesn't matter to me; I just want you to be comfortable." I tell him with a kiss to punctuate the statement.

He slowly begins to lower himself onto me, with my arm keeping him from going too fast. As soon as he had the head in, I was in heaven. He was so warm and tight, it felt incredible; practically indescribable. Lowering himself onto my fully, there were tears forming in his eyes which had me concerned.

"Baby, look at me, are you okay?" I ask as I hold his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. It hurt less than I was expecting it to." He adds a weak chuckle in at the end.

I smile as I kiss him and turn us over gently and slowly so that he is lying back on the bed with me on top of him. I gently begin to rock my hips, sliding myself slowly out and then pushing back in. Our lips connected the whole time. No words were spoken. Only the moans and sounds of lightly slapping skin filled the room. I kept every thrust soft and sensual. Every movement of my lips was passionate and loving. Every caress of my hand was gentle and loving. I didn't want to fuck Seth; I wanted to make love to him. I wanted this to be a night that he would want to remember in the future.

His nails gently dug into my back as I give his weeping cock a light squeeze. Our mouths were still connected, but he had to break the kiss to turn his head away as I began to slowly stroke him in tune with my thrusting hips. I didn't mind that our kiss was broken; I took it as an opportunity to begin to suck and nibble at his neck to mark him as mine for the world to see.

"O-Oh G-God Sammy! I-I-I th-think I'm g-gonna-" He begins to moan out but cuts himself off as he bites back any other noises from escaping his mouth just as I feel him shoot his hot seed all over our stomachs and my hand.

His whole body seems to relax, except for the muscles that were surrounding my cock which clenched making him seem even tighter than he already was; milking my cock for its release. I moan against his neck as I seem to collapse on top of him.

Neither of us say a word, we simply lay panting and basking in the contentment that we were feeling.

"Sammy?" He finally whispers after what seems like hours but was probably just minutes.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

I finally pull away from his neck and move to look down at his face, "I love you too baby…so much."

_**Present Day…**_

Things were great after that. My dad talked to his parents, who all too willingly allowed him to move in with us. Halfway through June, I found out that I had gotten a full ride scholarship to USC and Seth had also won a writing contest and gotten a Journalism scholarship to USC as well. Moving out to California together seemed like a dream come true. And for two years of college, it was. But it's crazy how one night can change everything. We were happy, and in _one night_…my world was shattered.

I snap back into the current day as the smell of burning toast floods my nose. I quickly run from the stove to the toaster and pop up the bread, and then open the window of the kitchen. Fresh air quickly fills the room, but the burnt bread smell still lingers. I throw the burnt bread out and put two fresh pieces in the toaster before moving to remove the bacon from the skillet on the stove.

I couldn't go back to sleep after I got him the extra blanket so I decided to make some breakfast. He loved the way that I cooked my eggs, so I decided to keep it simple and make eggs, bacon, and toast. But so far, the toast part wasn't going so well. Usually, I'm an amazing cook; but right now my nerves seem to be getting the best of me. Why? Because today was the day that I'm going to take that next step in our relationship and make him mine forever. I'm gonna propose to him. And I know that he loves that really cheesy romantic stuff so I'm gonna ask him to get me something from a cupboard where I have the ring hidden. He'll love it. It's a simple silver band with the words, _yours forever_ engraved on the inside. It looks more like a wedding ring, but I remember how he pointed it out to me one time and said that he liked it so I was hell-bent on getting it for him.

Just as I had set the plates on the table, he walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand. He looked so sexy with his messy bed hair, wearing nothing but one of my shirts, and looking a little bewildered by the sunlight. But then again, when is there ever a moment when he doesn't look sexy to me?

"Good morning baby." I smile as I pull out his chair for him, and scoot him in once he is seated. I kiss the top of his head and move to sit in my own chair across the small table from him. "Did you sleep okay?"

He nods as he picks up his fork and pokes at his eggs, "But it felt different when you left the bed." He adds before sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I'm sorry baby, but I wanted to make you something to eat before I had to go to work."

I work at the Cullen-Black Sporting Goods main company. I work in the main office building here in San Francisco managing stores and the products that we buy and stuff, as well as our international business mergers; along with one of the co-owners, Billy, and his oldest sons, Jacob and Paul. Thank the lord that I majored in business at USC.

"Hey baby, can you get me a glass of OJ?" I asked, putting my romantic plan into action.

"Sure babe." He smiles as he gets up and goes to the cupboard where we keep the cups. I watch every movement that he makes carefully, as if my life depends on it. I feel my heartbeat quicken and my palms begin to feel clammy as he pulls the cupboard door open and his form goes rigid. I left the ring in the box, and left the box open in front of all the glasses on the first shelf.

Quietly, I get up and walk to him and wrap my arms around him from behind. I'm much taller than him so his head stops at my chest.

"What do ya think?" I ask him as I lean down to kiss the top of his head.

"What…what does it mean?" He mumbles as he places his free hand on top of mine which rest on his stomach.

I turn him around, reach for the ring, and drop down onto one knee.

"Brady Black, I love you so much. You have been there for me when I was sure that I just couldn't go on living anymore. You made me see that my life didn't stop at Seth, and he wouldn't have wanted me to live my life alone. He would've wanted me to be happy. And we've made it through some tough times, because we love each other. We can make anything work." I say with a chuckle. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I can't imagine living without you. I'm always thinking about you. And when I'm with you, I'm happy. Brady Black…will you marry me?"

"Oh God…oh my God…yes! Yes! Oh God, yes Sam!" He nearly shouts as tears begin to form in his eyes. I slide the ring onto his finger and kiss his hand.

I really did think that I would be doing this with Seth, but that became impossible when he died in a car crash. I was completely devastated to the point where I became suicidal. And then I met Brady, and he seemed to make everything better. He showed me that life goes on, but that it's okay to still love Seth because of how he changed my life in two short years.

I got up and kissed him roughly as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Great, now you can tell my brothers that we're engaged." He laughed as he kissed me once more.

"Oh yeah, that'll be a nice conversation. Hey Jake, hey Paul! I know you guys hate me and all, but I'm gonna marry your little brother." I fake the conversation, and Brady just chuckles.

"They don't hate you! They're just overprotective, that's all!" He laughs as I lift him up to seat him on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Brady?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam…so much."

It's weird how one life altering event can lead you to such a happy ending…it's just the way of the world I guess.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally! Hahaha so, this was the first part of Suicide Notes! Go figure that I'm the first author right? Hahaha but anyway! How did you like my chapter? Did you like that little twist in the end? Hahaha well anyways! Please review to show your love and support! The next author is gonna be TheBreakingDawn333! Hahaha but everything will be posted here, just to make it easier for you guys to follow. So just story alert this, and then every new chapter will be updated here so that you guys don't have to be going all over the place to read this. Ahahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


End file.
